


Bridal Style

by Bea (Huneycomb)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huneycomb/pseuds/Bea
Summary: “Why are we heading to the classroom? I'm supposed to be resting.”Petra shook her head and continued walking. “Knowledge is of power, they say. Learning is of importance, learning will help you be stronger. Plus, you are in no condition to be walking.”Ashe’s mouth curved down slightly, in a high-pitched voice he answered back. “I… Think I get it. H-However!” His face felt hot. “If you wanted to bring me to class, was the only way to carry me bridal style?”
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Petra Macneary
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Bridal Style

“N-No! Seriously it’s fine!” The silver haired boy squeaked out, “I-I think we should go back!”

It started with Ashe in his dorm room, stumbling to his desk to reread a book he borrowed, Sword of Kyphon. Ashe made his way to his bed, book in hand and sat down, legs propped up on the bed. A couple pages in, the door burst open and there stood ~~his crush~~ Petra with a determined look on her face and a tanned leather bag swung over her shoulders. He quietly observed Petra moving to pick up his school bag and the next thing Ashe knew, he and Petra were going to class.

The moment He looked up and locked eyes with Petra, her eyes flashed with guilt before quickly turning away, facing the direction the two were heading.

“Ashe.” She started, “It is my duty to be helping you. Class is important, you are not cutting the learning.”

Ashe could feel himself falling slightly from her grip. Shortly after, Petra stopped to readjust Ashe’s position. He grunted in pain and Petra froze, she looked down at him, eyes wandering over to his bandaged right leg, before focusing again in front.

“I am feeling the regret. I will be making up to you and helping you after class. For now, let us go.” She shifted slightly, adjusting the two bags on her back before continuing on. They were nearing the front door of the Training Grounds before Ashe spoke up again.

“A-Ah! W-Wait!” Petra stopped in her tracks and gazed down at Ashe. Ashe’s breathe hitched in his throat as he felt a blush slowly creeping on his face. His eyes locked with Petra’s and he stumbled out a line of unintelligible words. He paused for a few seconds at her confused look and sighed. Might as well be blunt, Ashe let go of his dignity minutes ago.

“Why are we heading to the classroom? I'm supposed to be resting.”

Petra shook her head and continued walking. “Knowledge is of power, they say. Learning is of importance, learning will help you be stronger. Plus, you have no condition to be walking.”

Ashe’s mouth curved down slightly, in a high-pitched voice he answered back. “I… Think I get it. H-However!” His face felt hot. “If you wanted to bring me to class, was the only way to carry me bridal style?”

That got her to stop. Ashe watched as Petra froze, unconsciously holding the boy tighter. He watched as her eyes widened and her face became red, redder than the hair of his skirt-chaser classmate. Ashe watched as her eyes darted around looking for any witnesses, when Petra deemed none were around she looked back at the boy in her arms with a saddened look.

“Do you not want to be bridaled styled by me?” A hint of fear shown on her features.

“No please carry me- No! No!” Ashe waved his arms frantically up to Petra, before curling in on himself. “I-I-It’s a little embarrassing!” He cursed inwardly at his earlier slip up.

“Ashe, please be explaining the embarrassing part.” She watched as her friend attempted to straighten himself in her arms, but then resign himself to his fate. Petra noticed how her friend's eyes also darted around, double checking for witnesses and nosy gossipers. Eventually, his green eyes bore into Petra's and that's when she noticed, her friend was definitely embarrassed about something.

“W-What if someone sees us?”

Petra blinked, sadness overtaking her eyes again. “You do not wish to be seen with me?”

 _Look now you’ve done it. You’ve made the princess sad. Good going Ashe._ He blanched. “No you’re amazin- I mean. I love… Hanging out with you! Petra you are my friend! I enjoy your company! I- I’m just wondering why you’re doing this.”

Petra looked away. “You’re my friend, and.”

_And I feel guilty, I need to repay you and I need to an excuse to see you and I need to make sure you're here and I'm scared--_

Ashe looked at her expression before bringing a hand up to cup her cheek, snapping Petra out of her daze. “Look, it’s not your fault. I dove in front of that sword; my injury will heal.”

“But Ashe, you got hurt because of me. I-“

“You feel responsible.” Ashe watched as her beautiful eyes stared back, he continued. “Yes I know I got careless with the bandits and yes, I did get a giant gash on my leg but…”

_Ashe jumped out from behind a pillar and shot the archer clean in the chest. The archer let out a scream before crumpling to the ground. Ashe watched as the other Archer slowly backed away before drawing his bow, he watched as the archer’s hands quivered at the sight of his bandit friend dead._

_He swiftly swerved around dodging the shot and pulled his bow back, shooting the bandit straight in the head._

_“Over here Ashe!” Professor, Ashe thought. He ran up to his professor, tired from all the running. “Well?”_

_“Armorslayer.” He passed the sword to his professor. She gripped the armorslayer and tucked it away. “A sword? Huh, I’ll give it to Felix.”_

_Ashe scanned the area, no more enemies around. He let out a sigh as his eyes traced over more stairs._

_His professor smiled softly before determination took over her face, “Go meet up with the others. We’re drawing closer to Miklan as we speak.” His professor gripped the handle of the Sword of the Creator and tucked it away. She looks at the bottom of the stairs for a couple of seconds before turning to Ashe again. "I'll go check on Gilbert, Dimitri will give you the next batch of orders."_

_He raced up the stairs and saw his classmates fending off a group of bandits. A soldier in Dimitri’s battalion spotted Ashe and called out to him. Dimitri turned around after knocking a bandit dead._

_Ashe ran up to the prince and stuttered. “Y-Your highness! I’m here!”_

_Dimitri smiled before turning around again and slicing a bandit in the stomach, causing the bandit to fly back and drop his sword, “My men and I are dealing with the ambushers. Everyone else is up there, although I think Ingrid, Annette and Sylvain are the closest to Miklan’s location.”_

_No mention of Petra, Ashe’s eyes widened. “I see! Got it your highn- uh! Dimitri!” He ran up the stairs and grabbed an arrow from his back. He readied his bow and with a newfound fear, raced up the stairs fast. Ashe flocked up the flight of stairs passing Dedue, Mercedes, and Felix, they too dealing with another group of bandits. Ashe felt a twinge of panic when he couldn’t spot a student, his legs moving faster in nervousness. He was thankful that everyone encouraged him to catch up with the front-line, a reasonable side of him is saying to help the others as Ashe climbs up the stairs, while the more selfish side is saying to run and make sure a person- the people at the top are safe._

_The selfish side won._

_Ashe burst down the door with force he didn’t know he possessed and watched as a Bandit went tumbling. The bandit must have been blocking the door, Ashe thought as he shot an arrow through the man’s chest. The man let out a scream before Ingrid flew in on her Pegasus and swiftly finished him off. That got his friends attention; Ashe’s heart jumped when Petra turned towards him, surprised at his entrance. “Ashe!”_

_You’re safe, he thought, shoulders sagging in relief._

_One mage from Annette’s battalion turned around and looked at the silver haired boy. Annette turned around when a mage called for her. “Ashe! A little help here!” She swiftly jumped to the left before casting a fireball and launching it at an archer. The archer turned away from Annette and readied his aim at Ingrid before Sylvain jumped in and quickly slashed the bandit across the chest._

_“Hey Chest boy!” Sylvain called out, “A little help?”_

_“O-Of course!” Ashe watched carefully as Sylvain grabbed the attention of some bandits, he fired a shot at the distracted bandit, knocking him down. Ashe changed position and fired an arrow at another guy. Eventually, all the bandits on the floor fell._

_Ingrid exhaled loudly. “We all good?”_

_“Yep!”_

_“We all are!”_

_“Good to go!” Ashe replied._

_Sylvain beckoned for his horse to follow before saddling on the horse again. “Fewer bandits than usual on this floor.” His eyes scanning the area. "Too few."_

_A loud noise sounded out on the left, Ashe turned to see two archers and a mage, readying their weapons. He looked around the floor to see even more bandits, making a sloppy circle around his friends, weapons in hand and faces with a delighted grin._

_Crap. “It’s an ambush!” Ingrid shouted before diving in upon a swordsman. The group readied their weapons and began to cut down the bandits once again. He heard Annette’s voice commanding the mages to strike, Ingrid’s Pegasus swooping down violently on the enemies, and Sylvain’s battle cries as he jabs his lance into the enemy. Ashe felt his throat tighten, he didn’t hear Petra. After finishing off the two bandits closest to him, his eyes wandered around for any sign of Petra. He let out an inward sigh, watching Petra across the room dealing with a group of bandits swiftly and silently._

_In the corner of his eye, he watched as a bandit holding a sword slowly creeped up on her. His heart stopped, before he knew it, Ashe sprinted towards Petra. She was unaware of the presence behind her, wiping the sweat of her forehead looking down at a couple of fallen bandits that she cut down, obviously out of breath._

_In a panicked state, Ashe screamed out. “LOOK OUT!” He shoved Petra out of the way, hard enough to send both of them tumbling. Petra let out a sharp gasp when they stopped moving. Ashe got up from the ground using his shaky hands and looked down at an alarmed Petra._

_He heard screaming all around him when he felt a sharp pain in his right leg. He felt his arms and legs giving out, the pain spreading from his leg. He clenched his teeth in pain and averted his gaze to his leg. Blood in a giant line across his leg. He stared at his leg in shock when the princess of Brigid sat up and held Ashe close as he crumbled, slowly fading out of consciousness. She was saying something, but Ashe’s mind wandered. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t see. He couldn’t hear the door break down and the alarmed screams of the professor and everyone else._

_His eyes, they felt heavy. He could feel a soft, gentle hand on his cheek, moments later the feeling of salty tears hitting his face emerged._

_Ashe looked up to see a blurry figure, judging by the voice he knew it was her. Ashe smiled softly before drifting away, mind ignoring the 'hang in there' and 'please stay awake!'_

Ashe swallowed a lump in his throat, face burning up as he cupped the princess of Brigid’s cheek. “I did get a giant gash on my leg but… It was worth it.”

Petra’s mouth drew in a tight line, she holds Ashe closer which results in him letting out a small squeak. “Ashe. There was no worth. You got hurt.”

“But I did so protecting you.” Words flew out of his mouth like a jet. Ashe tensed slightly after realization took hold, he looked at the floor. “Not that you need protecting! You’re very capable and strong and! Well since you’re holding me you’re definitely strong-“ Ashe rambled on.

“I don’t want to lose you.” Ashe blinked. He looked back at Petra, who had took interest into staring at the wall, eyes downcast. “You have been helping me with the shopping. You have been teaching me commoner techniques. I have been learning lots from you and… And I enjoy the time spending together. When we went shopping, and you took me to a commoner food stall, it gave me much happiness. You are.. You are...”

Ashe looked on with curious eyes, watching as her eyes slightly watered and her face turn a slight red. The arm tucked under Ashe’s knees were slightly trembling. Ashe winced in pain as his leg moved, but continued to look up at Petra. He patiently waited for what felt like an eternity.

“You are special to me.”

 _You’ve done it again, you’ve made your crush cry-_ His thoughts came to a halt as her sentence caught up with him.

_I’m special to her?-_

_Oh._

_O h._

Ashe smiled softly and moved his hand to her cheek, guiding her face to look at him.

“You’re special to me too.”

Boom. He felt his body crashing to the floor. Ashe cried out in pain and cradled his leg. He was well aware that his muscles cried out, begging for mercy. But somehow the feeling of being dropped on the ground by an unusually very flustered princess... Yep, that outweighs the bad in his books.

“Ashe!” Petra crouched down to the boy flailing her arms wildly, eyes flitting around in a panic. “I am asking for forgiveness! I did not mean to drop you! Forgive me! I-“

She was cut off by laughter. Petra paused before looking at the boy, throwing his head back despite the renewed pain… Laughing? She stared at his ~~cute~~ face, watching as he fought to inhale air, watching as he smiled wide wiping tears off his face.

“Ashe, I am terribly sorry, I ask for forgi-“

“No need to be so formal, I already forgave you.” Ashe grinned.

“Guilt is coursing through my veins! Please, is there anything I can be helping with?” Petra shot back with alarm.

“No need Petra, you’ve already helped me.”

Petra paused, she did not remember what she helped him with. Nervously, Petra twirled her braid in her finger and sent a confused look to the boy. “I have?”

“You’ve returned my feelings.”

 _Smooth_ , Ashe’s eyes sparkled when Petra’s face turned an even brighter red than before if that is possible. She stuttered, which was unusual for Petra, which made Ashe smile nonetheless.

Petra’s eyes turned sad, Ashe’s eyes widened in alarm at this change. He started panicking. “A-A-Are you okay?”

“It was because of your feelings that caused you suffering.”

Ashe shifted slightly before wrapping his arms around the princess. His head rests on her shoulder, he felt her tense when it dawns on Ashe that she still feels guilty.

She feels responsible.

“Please never say anything like that. You’re special to me. I care about you.” He whispers. “We’re fri- we’re close, we protect each other. I jumped in because I don't want to see you get hurt.”

Petra relaxes into the hug and hugs him back, careful to avoid moving his leg. She hugs him tightly and they both sit in silence outside the Training Grounds gate. She sighs. "I do not want you to be hurt either."

They sit in silence for what seems like an eternity before Petra shifts around, letting go of the hug. Ashe can’t help the disappointment when the warmth leaves his body.

“H-Hey Ashe.” His heart makes a leap when he realizes he got Petra to stutter.

“Y-Yes?”

"Promise me you won't be so reckless. In return, I will not be reckless if I am saving you from harm."

Ashe nodded his head and shyly smiled, "Of course, promise." He felt his heart leap a mile out of his chest when Petra shifted closer to him. Ashe let out a quiet gasp.

A hand on his shoulder. “Thank you.” A kiss on his cheek-

 _ApqnoqtmgkajgnaIEBGVANEASI,_ despite his internal screaming Ashe somehow manages to not explode. He smiles at her blush, feeling his own blush overtaking his face along with his bright smile.

“Y-Y-Yeah. You’re welcome.”

They sit in silence, but it’s a warm silence. It’s a peaceful, quiet silence that Ashe could get used to. He looks up at the sky for a moment and closes his eyes, feeling the warm air surrounding him. It's strange to him, the past three days Ashe laid in the infirmary before being allowed back in his dorm room. Even with the silence in the infirmary and the dorm room, he never felt as peaceful as right now.

“Thirty-seven.” Petra says out of nowhere.

Ashe blinks. Turns to her and blinks again. “What?”

“Thirty-seven freckles.”

Ashe blinks again, mouth parting slightly and voice, an octave, definitely an octave higher. “What?”

“Nothing I think we should go to class.” She says quickly.

“Oh. O-Of course.” Petra stands up, dusting off her clothes and checking for dirt in her hair. She then crouches down, her back facing Ashe, her eyes saying to climb on.

“Sorry but.” A smirk landed on his face, channeling his inner Sylvain. “If you want to bring me to class, the only way is to carry me bridal style.”

* * *

Byleth moves her hand swiftly to grab the blue chalk. She circles the word 'Equipment' and underlines the word 'Lance' with a quick stroke. Her hand moves to grab the white chalk and resumes writing. "The steel lance is heavier than the iron lances, which can affect-" Byleth pauses. She hears footsteps enter her classroom. She turns around, along with the rest of her students to see- one of her students being carried. Bridal style. With an injury. And an obvious blush. And, red eyes- wait were they crying? _What the hell happened…_

It's Sylvain who speaks up first. “Ooooooooo! Ashe, buddy! I did not know you had it in you! You actually took my advice and seized a heart!”

Byleth noticed how the two friends- definitely lovebirds (Call it teacher’s intuition) faces turned a lovely shade of red. She watched as her student hid his crimson face behind his hands. She watches with amusement when Petra moves to cradle him closer. “Class started twenty minutes ago.” Byleth comments with a smirk.

Mercedes watches with a concerned look, her eyes linger on his bandaged leg, but then she sees how gently the princess is holding him and relaxes slightly. “Hey Ashe, shouldn’t you be resting?”

Ashe looks up at Petra (Byleth watches Sylvain closely in the corner of her eye) and smiles softly, before turning his attention to the onlookers. “Well, I really don’t want to miss class. And besides, seeing Petra is always better than being cooped up in my bed.”

Sylvain slammed his hands on the desk and shot up, a goofy grin on his face. “Ashe! When did you get so smooth!”

Ingrid rolled her eyes and calmly dragged Sylvain back down, ignoring his protests. “Ignore him Ashe. He’s being an idiot.”

“Agreed.” Felix nonchalantly said while writing.

“What!” Sylvain exclaimed, “I’m just surprised! He’s the last person I’d expect to actually- ow!” Sylvain clutched his arm.

Dedue sighed. “Ignore him.”

“Done.” Ashe chuckled, he pointed at a seat in the back. “Can you set me down there?”

Petra moved over to the seat and gently helped him sit up. She placed his bag on top of the table in his reach and took out the contents. “Are you comfortable?”

“Oh don’t worry, Ashe is definitely comfortable over there!” Byleth turned towards Sylvain giving him a look.

“Sylvain, please focus on my lesson. I’m talking about our lance wielders, which specifically include you. We also need to talk about your technique, it’s a bit sloppy ever since you got the Lance of Ruin.”

Byleth notices Petra stiffen when the relic is mentioned. She can see the how Petra shifts her eyes slightly down, as if there's something on her mind. She sees her student Ashe gently grab her hand and flash a big grin. That's all is needed before Petra perks up and walks towards Byleth, standing tall before bowing. “I am asking for forgiveness, I am sorry for causing you the trouble last month.”

Byleth smiled softly and placed her hand on Petra’s shoulder, she looked up at Byleth with a confused expression. “It’s alright, we make mistakes Petra. Please be careful next time however.”

“Next time?” She blinked.

Byleth placed her finger on her chin, with a comical expression Byleth looks back at Petra. “Hmm, let’s just say I need some assistance with this month’s mission. And I’m not sure how much Ashe will recover by then so I’m going to need someone to stay close to him. Maybe you can assist me during the mission.”

Petra’s eyes widened and Byleth smiled at her expression. “I would be liking that greatly! Thank you professor!” She paused before taking a step back she clutches the strap of her bag. “Professor I must be going now, Professor Manuela is waiting for me! I need to get to class!”

Byleth looks at Ashe's pleading gaze and then looks back at the Black Eagles student. "I'll tell Manuela I needed something from you, i'll make sure you won't get in trouble alright?"

Petra's shoulders sag in relief. "Thank you professor!" She rushes out of the room. “Bye professor! Bye Ashe! I’ll be back after class to pick you up!” She leaves the boy flustered.

A short silence follows before Sylvain waggles his eyebrows at Ashe. Ashe looks back at him and resigns himself to his fate.

“So, Ashe. Tell me, do friends carry each other bridal style?”

“Well-“

Annette scrunched her face and playfully glared at Sylvain. “You’ll scare him off at this rate!” She looks over to Ashe and her faces relaxes. “What we are all saying is, you guys a thing?”

Sylvain smirked. “He’s probably in denial, because friends must carry each other bridal style.” He turns to Ingrid. “Hey Ingri-“

“Not a chance.”

He frowns. “Yo, Felix-“ He lifts his hands in surrender when Felix’s sword is halfway out of the sheath.

Ashe blushes when he realizes all eyes are on him, he stammers out, “W-Well, we had time to discuss uhm- W-We're trying it out…” He looks away.

Dedue smiles. “I am happy for you.”

“Mercie and I will throw a pastry party!”

“If you need more girl advice, you know where to ask.”

Dimitri laughed. "Are you coming to class tomorrow as well?"

A big smile broke out on the silver haired boy's face. "It's a pretty good excuse to see her."

When Petra comes back and carries him bridal style with everyone's eyes on them, Ashe feels a newfound happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the characters seem OCC! At least I can say I tried my best!  
> This is my first time writing in this fandom, hope you enjoy!


End file.
